


What He Did

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: The Teacher's Lounge [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Scenes from You Swing Me Right Around where certain people get what they deserve.





	1. Edward

He notices the dancer the moment he steps into the speakeasy, but he makes it a point to at least take note of everyone who walks into his establishment.  He doesn’t expect it when his heart does some complicated dance step in his chest at the way the dancer’s eyes sparkle and gleam in the low lights, or the way the feather on the band round his head marks his passage through the crowd.

 

But Logan doesn’t pride himself for being the gayest man in LA, rather the best speakeasy owner.  So he returns to mixing and serving drinks, though he finds some attention fixated on the feather fluttering in his peripheral vision.  When Edward, resident scumbag of the Teacher’s Lounge, orders two drinks, Logan finally gives up his role as mayor of Denial City, turning his full attention to Edward’s desperate flirtations with the dancers.

 

And when, not five minutes later, Edward’s dragging the roofied man to the door, Logan’s right there in his path.  One hand gesture to his friends on the stage cuts their set short and Virgil sets his cello aside, enabling the two to come over and stand menacingly in the background.

 

Edward’s weak excuses fall on deaf ears, and eventually Logan can no longer restrain himself, leaning forward to physically free the dancer from his captor.

 

“Can you two take care of this man?”  Logan asks Roman and Virgil when they trail after him into the back room, where the dancer is already only half-awake in the cot he has set up.

 

“Take care of the situation, Logan.”  Roman grins, a sharp, wicked thing that portrays the darkness festering in Logan’s chest at the sheer thought of Edward, who had drugged an innocent man and cannot be allowed to do so again.  “We can take care of this one.”

 

“Good luck.”  Virgil mutters lowly, which is the last thing Logan hears before he lets the door to the back room fall shut behind him and stalks out of the speakeasy, headed towards the dark allies of LA that welcome him into their shadows like a mother welcomes her child home.

 

Edward staggers drunkenly from the speakeasy and straight into Logan’s web.  He doesn’t seem to even notice when Logan falls into step behind him, glasses occasionally flashing in bursts of light from the increasingly few and far between lamps along the path.

 

“It’s just us, Edward.”  Logan mutters finally and takes a sick pleasure in the jolt that bodily shakes Edward, sending the drunkard sprawling onto his hands and knees.  Before he can regain his footing, Logan wraps his fingers solidly, the firm grip of death, into the back of Edward’s collar and hauls him to his feet, marching him forward until he slams him into the wall of an empty alley.

 

“Logan-?”  Edward’s question is cut off by Logan pulling him back and slamming him forcefully into the wall once again.  

 

“I am judge and jury now, Edward.”  Logan whispers, getting close enough to grin viciously in Edward’s peripherals, watching the man’s eyes widen with fear at the apparition of doom he can finally see through the haze of alcohol.  “Perhaps you’ll also grant me the privilege of being executor?”

 

“That bastard didn’t need to flaunt himself!”  Edward howls into the indifferent night and Logan’s grin only grows at the knowledge that the worm is pleading to the falling boot.  He flicks out a knife and points it to Edward’s throat, the soon-to-be-victim’s entire body quivering with fearful energy.

 

“Don’t worry.  He won’t do it again, at least not that you’ll be able to see.”


	2. Daniel

Virgil and Roman hold Patton carefully, mindful of the blood dripping from the wound that Daniel gave him.  The cell door stands open between them and Daniel has his gun leveled at Logan, whose face lies hidden in the shadows of the night, mouth straight in a cold, indifferent line.

 

“I was expecting you to start crying over your dead little boy toy.”  Daniel sneers, taking a step forward and nudging the gun barrel into Logan’s chest.  Logan’s face is still hidden and he remains as still as a statue, even with a gun rumpling his already filthy shirt.

 

“You two get Patton out of here.”  Logan raises his head, finally, and doesn’t pay Daniel a lick of attention.  This pisses the detective off and he shoves the gun into Logan’s chest as Roman and Virgil skirt away behind him, down the hallway and out of harm’s way.

 

“Gonna die alone?”  Daniel sneers and Logan’s eyes cut to him, no warmth to be found in his icy blue eyes that seem almost eerily white in the moonlight.

 

“No.”  Logan says simply and moves to rest his index finger on the gun barrel.  “But you just might.” His hand flashes into action and he rips the gun from Daniel’s hand, sending it skittering across the room as his other hand wraps tightly into Daniel’s collar.  Daniel’s curse is cut short as Logan heaves his feet out from under him, sending the detective crashing to the cold stone floor. “Beg me for mercy, Daniel.”

 

“N-no.”  Daniel chokes on air, gets his hands under him, tries to crawl away from Logan.  But there is no stopping Logan, and Daniel feels that this man is no longer exactly a man, but an angel of death, and the first zing of fear trips its way into his heart just as Logan grabs him by the elbow and makes him crash into the floor, harder this time.  

 

“Beg for your pathetic little life, Daniel.  Because Patton is begging God for his right now and I.  Am. Not. There.” With every short, snapped-out, unbelievably angry word, Logan lifts Daniel up and whacks him against the ground, harder and harder.

 

“I won’t beg.”  Daniel whimpers, but he knows he will break.  Every man does.

 

And he has no doubt that Logan Berry will take extreme pleasure in being the one to break him.


End file.
